


Ever After

by Missy



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Married Sex, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene and Rapunzel, years after their marriage, hiding away on the morning of a very special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

HRH Prince Eugene Fitzherbert, Consort to HHM Queen Rapunzel Fitzherbert of Corona, does not need to look backward to remember the power of joy. He has his health, seven healthy sons and five charming daughters, each of whom have multiplied fruitfully in their own marriages in various not-too-far-away duchies and earldoms of their own. The children and grandchildren and yes, even one great grandchild are here and underfoot, all dashing about to celebrate the fiftieth anniversary of the first Lantern Festival. The people of the homecastle have caught their mood and are quite merry: grain stores overflow, the people are healthy, and the late-summer harvest is plentiful. 

Amidst this riot of joy, Eugene has managed to retain a few lessons that don’t involve haggling for the best price on a pair of stolen candlesticks on the black market. For instance, he’s discovered that marriage is a great garden of variety and there’s a thousand ways to initiate lovemaking, if you’re a clever sort with a patient partner. 

But with Rapunzel the best approach is, as always, the most joy-laden one.

The morning of the festival she tries to spring from their bed early, only to be rolled into a hug that turns into a play-wrestling contest, which in turn becomes a ticklefest. When she’s squirming and laughing “There are a hundred things I have to do!” Rapunzel protests as he dives under the covers to find her sleek for him, if not entirely ready. 

Eugene raises an eyebrow, groping with his free hand for the lubricant they’ve taken to using in recent years. “And the most important one,” he declares, “is breakfast in bed.”

“Eugene!” 

“It took Cook a long time to make!” he insists, kissing up and down the right side of her neck, knowing it would melt her resistance in a moment. “Do you want her to lug that heavy tray all the way up to an empty room?”

“I…” She giggles as he slips lower, spending a spare minute upon her breasts before taking each in hand and giving them a gentle massage. She sighed, her legs slowly parting. “It’s your turn to explain to the chancellor why we’re so late,” she declares, running her fingers through his silvering hair.

“And I promise to tell him the truth, madame,” he says gravely, nibbling her ribcage until her giggles overwhelm her.

Eugene’s hand finds her first – less lushly wet than she was when they first married, though as eager as ever. He raises his fingers to his mouth, licks them and returns them to that wonderful spot between her legs that turn her eyes to sparkling saucers and her smile into a shy grin. She melts, her own hands gripping blindly for flesh that has already reached erection (she’s magic, shorn or not, for still making him priapic at this age!). Even with all of their mutually gained experience she’s rough.

Then all at once her legs squeeze hard together, thighs clutching his hand while her calves kick wildly from up under the down quilts and into the morning-chilled air. It’s the only signal Eugene has ever or will ever need. He climbs eagerly over her and enters without further effort. The strokes are measured this time, without the wild desperation that colors their various partings and meetings after separations. They rock together, slowly, the intensity of her squeaking increasing as his thrusts grow more rapid and frantic.

Her body still ripples like a banner in the sunlight as he bring her to her majesty, whining a soft ‘ohmygosh!’ against his shoulder as he spears her to the bed and lets the desperate throbbing of his orgasm take over. A few moments later he’s conscious of a jet rush of cool air by his hip and buries a chuckle in the pillow as her legs slowly quit their bicycling.

Eugene rises smirking, reaching for her foot and kissing the tips of Rapunzel’s toes until she shrieks, nearly kicking him in his jaw for his troubles.

“Careful!” he says. “Portraits later! The royal mug has to be at its most handsome!”

“Oh, your face is…” she rolls her eyes as he wiggles his brow and tries to appear kingly. “Fine, but I don’t think the King of Portugal’s going to be kept waiting!”

“He’ll have to.”

“Eugene!” 

“Princess,” he grins, the wrinkles at the corner of his mouth framing the same roguish way it did when they met so many years ago and grinds himself against her soft wetness. “we’ve just started.”

“Oh my gosh,” she gets out as he lowers his head for another kiss, silencing her with the familiar honey of their mixed flavors.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Disney's Tangled**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
